The Animal instincts Sweet
by citcat299
Summary: Fred and George invent a new sweet for their joke shop. What happens when Harry, Ron and Hermione are the first to test it out! CHAPTER 3 NOW UP!
1. The unfortunate encounter

The Animal instincts Sweet  
  
It was a lovely sunny day when Fred and George sat in their joke shop thinking. Fred was unable to think clearly because an annoying shaft of sunlight was lying directly across his face, he was feeling particularly frustrated. Their joke shop had been a huge success; people from all over hogsmeade and hogwarts lived to buy all the latest gadgets from their shop, The flying Toilet seats. It was based on a prank they had preformed while they were still at hogwarts.  
  
George snored suddenly and loudly causing Fred to sit up sharply.  
  
Fred: George!!!!!  
  
George: Waaat?  
  
Fred: Wake up! We need to think up a new joke soon or we will lose lots of money!!!  
  
George: I can't see you coming up with any smart ideas.  
  
Fred: [sniggering] the only ideas you've come up with in the past half an hour is how to snore.  
  
George: now listen here Fred, sleeping helps me to come up with ideas!  
  
Fred: [looking bored] yeah, watever, just go back to sleep if you really want to.  
  
Half an hour later:  
  
Fred sat of the rickety wooden chair thinking while George snored on the couch.  
  
Their cat, Molly, jumped into Fred's lap purring and started washing herself. Fred absently reached out a hand and petted molly. Molly purred loudly.  
  
The look of dreamy contention on Fred's face slowly change to a look of thoughtfulness and then realization. Fred jumped up knocking his chair to the ground. "I'VE GOT IT!!!" he yelled. George woke up with a start. "Wat is it?" he asked groggily.  
  
Fred: [beaming] I've got a great idea!  
  
George: good enough to wake me up?  
  
Fred: shut up and listen;  
  
2 hours later:  
  
The yowl of a terrified cat echoed through the streets of hogsmeade.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione stopped to listen.  
  
Ron: What was that!?  
  
Hermione: It was coming from Fred and George's joke shop.  
  
Harry: Let's check it out!  
  
All three jogged up the street towards the flying toilet seat. Ron looked exited and Hermione looked worried.  
  
Ron: [excitedly] I wonder what Fred and George are up to!!!  
  
Hermione: [worriedly] I hope they aren't doing anything dangerous in there.  
  
Harry: [breaking into a run] come on guys, let's go and see!  
  
They burst into The flying toilet seat ruffled and out of breath. Fred walked towards them smiling mischievously.  
  
Fred: Would you like to try the latest sweet we have just invented. It's called the Animal Instincts sweet. You guys can have the first test run.  
  
Hermione: [cheering up] OK!  
  
Ron: [Looking doubtful] the last time i tested one of their sweets i grew hair out of my ankles, i couldn't walk for weeks!!!  
  
Fred: [grinning evilly] Don't worry Ron, this new sweet has no 'physical' side affects.  
  
Hermione: Pleeese guys!  
  
Harry: alright then, I'm in!  
  
Ron: [looking extremely apprehensive] yeah, i guess so.  
  
Fred, grinning from ear to ear, took out three strange looking yellow and brown sweets out of his pocket. He handed one each to harry Ron and hermione.  
  
Fred: [with a strange glint in his eye]  
  
Swallow them.  
  
  
  
If you want to hear what happens next then;  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	2. Hermione The Cat

Thanks to whoever reviewed me.  
  
Chapter 2 is up!!!  
  
1 Hermione The Cat  
  
  
  
Harry Ron and Hermione swallowed the strange yellow and brown sweets.  
  
Harry: [making a face] UGH! These taste horrible!  
  
Fred: [cackling] opps, I must of forgotten to add in the sweetening.  
  
Ron: [going green] these taste like cat pee!  
  
Hermione: I feel strange  
  
Ron: [grumpily] anyone would feel strange after eating one of those.  
  
Hermione: No, a different kind of strange. For some reason I feel like I want to purr.  
  
Everyone looked at Hermione and there was a total silence.  
  
Harry: [shakily] um, Hermione, are you ok?  
  
Hermione had gotten onto all fours and started to purr. She crawled around on the floor gracefully and lightly, just like a cat.  
  
Just then George walked in.  
  
George: [brightly] Hi guys, what did I miss?  
  
Ron: Hermione's finally lost it.  
  
Harry: [glumly] She thinks she's a cat.  
  
George: [in shock] …  
  
Hermione licked her hands and started rubbing her face. Harry and Ron stared at her in disbelief.  
  
George: [staring at Fred] You didn't  
  
Fred: [grinned evilly back at George] I did.  
  
Hermione started to scratch her fingernails up and down the wooden chair leg. Everbody winced in pain at the screech the dry rough wood made. Hermione started to lick her fingernails.  
  
Ron: That does it. I'm going to get help.  
  
Harry: Me too.  
  
They headed for the door. Fred and George shouted "WAIT!" But it was too late. They were loose on the streets of Hogsmeade.  
  
Fred: Uh oo.  
  
George: We are in soooo much trouble now, thanks a lot Fred.  
  
Fred: [sourly] don't mention it.  
  
Meanwhile Hermione was curled up on the couch purring contentedly.  
  
George: What do we do?  
  
Fred: We wait.  
  
  
  
1.1 Please Review 


	3. Ron the Dog

Now a total of 5 reviews! i feel slightly popular. I wrote this ages ago but i might continue it because at least SOMEONES reading it. Thanks to my reviewers and it continues...  
  
Ron The Dog  
  
Harry and Ron ran down the main street of Hogsmead shoving other students out of the way. The lovely hot weather and blue sky suddenly didn't seem as pleasing as it had an hour earlier. Suddenly Ron skidded to a stop with a strange look of dreamy contentment on his face.  
  
Ron barked in an almost perfect imitation of a dog  
  
Harry: [frightened] Ron, PLEASE tell me you're ok!  
  
Ron fell onto his knees and crawled to the nearest lamp post. He then lifted his leg and a dark stain slowly spread across his old faded jeans.  
  
Harry: OH MY GOD!!!  
  
Ron whined, scratched his armpits, then moved to the next pole.  
  
A group of girls in the year below them suddenly rounded the corner, chattering excitedly. Then one of them spotted Ron. She shrieked and made a face. "THATS DISCUSTING!!!"  
  
Suddenly Ginny stepped out of the crowd and gasped in horror.  
  
Ginny: RON!!!, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?  
  
Ron ignored her and continued his relationship with the lamp post.  
  
Harry: Thank God you're here Ginny, Ron's gone madder than Hermione!  
  
Ginny: [suspiciously] What do you mean, madder than Hermione?  
  
Harry: We tested out some new sweets for Fred and George and Hermione went crazy! it was like she thought she was a cat or something!  
  
Ginny growled under her breath and cracked her knuckles ominously.  
  
Harry: [concerned] Are you ok Ginny?  
  
Ginny: THAT DOES IT! I TOLD those two to stop testing their sweets on people! My friend was burping foul smelling purple bubbles for a week when they tested their new Bubble Breath sweet on her without trying it themselves first! This goes too far, come with me Harry!  
  
She grabbed Harry's arm and started dragging him back up the street.  
  
Harry: Wait a minute! What about Ron? We can't just leave him there!  
  
Ron was happily sniffing a pile of dung a dog had deposited under a park bench earlier that day. People edged around him carefully with shocked and grossed looks on their faces.  
  
Ginny pulled a piece of rope out of her pocket. and proceeded to tie Ron to a pole.  
  
Ginny: I always keep this on me in case of emergencies.  
  
She then proceeded to briskly drag Harry up the street back towards the The Flying Toilet Seats.  
  
please Please PLEASE review. I will continue the next chapter if i know that somebody cares. 


	4. Harry the Rooster

( Thankyou to bluefyre faerie and laterose for reviewing my last chapter. Did i ever tell you that you have a great sense of humor Vicky? ( anyway here goes nothing...  
  
Ginny and Harry ran back up the street towards The Flying Toilet Seats. Ron howled after them, a dejected look on his face.  
  
Harry: Are you SURE we should leave Ron behind Ginny? I mean, who knows what trouble he could get into if we aren't watching him?  
  
Ginny looked over her shoulder at Ron.  
  
Ginny: [uncertainly] How much trouble can he get into if he's tied to a pole? He can't go anywhere.  
  
Harry: [sarcastic] yeah sure, he thinks he's a dog, he's been peeing on every lamp post we've past so far and he's tied to a pole with nothing but a frayed piece of rope in broad daylight on a crowded street. How could he get into any trouble?  
  
Ginny: You're right! What was I thinking?!  
  
She slipped a hand into her robes and pulled out her wand.  
  
Ginny: I'll immobilize him then cast an invisibility charm on him. That should prevent any mishaps!  
  
"IMMOBLIUS, INVISIBILIUS!"  
  
First a jet of blue light shot out of her wand and Ron froze with a comical expression on his face. Then there was a rush of air and he disappeared entirely.  
  
Ginny ran up the street the stopped and spun around.  
  
Ginny: [annoyed] Come ON Harry!  
  
Harry simply stood there, a strange frozen look on his face.  
  
Ginny: [whispered] oh no, oh no oh no oh no...  
  
Harry bent over in a weird shape and started strutting around in a circle occasionally pecking the ground.  
  
Ginny covered her face in despair.  
  
Harry straightened and puffed out his chest.  
  
Harry: COCK A DOODLE DOO!!!  
  
Ginny went red with fury.  
  
Ginny: FRED, GEORGE YOU FU**** UP SICK BRAINLESS C***HEADS!!! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU'RE MINDLESS TESTING!!!  
  
Many people stared at her in shock as she stormed towards The Flying Toilet Seats. Harry was left bent over double, pecking at the ground in a mindless fashion.  
  
( Thanks to the people who reviewed this story! will get around to doing the next chapter eventually, so don't worry! please read and review!( 


	5. Ginny's worst nightmare

*** Yes you begged me and begged me someone who must not be named, and i had enough time to do a quickie so here it is***  
  
Ginny swung open the double doors to The Flying Toilet Seats with a bang and stormed inside.  
  
Ginny: FRED?!!! GEORGE?!!!!! GET YOUR ARSES DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!!!!!!  
  
George, sitting in the upstairs research room cocked his head to one side.  
  
George: Did you hear something.  
  
Fred: [slowly] Yes, I believe I did. It sounded like Ginny.  
  
Ginny: I MEAN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
George: [looking slightly worried] Yes, that's Ginny alright.  
  
Fred: [smiling] Relax George, its all under control.  
  
Ginny: [ accompanied by smashing noises] I'M GOING TO BREAK EVERY STINKING THING IN THIS SHOP UNTIL YOU COME DOWN HERE AND EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!!!!!!!  
  
George: [Looking more than slightly worried] Fred! She's ruining our shop!  
  
Fred: [grinning happily] I told you, its under control. Watch this!  
  
He opened a cupboard and pulled out a c.d. player.  
  
George: What the hell is that thing?!  
  
Fred: Its a muggle music player, Listen to this!  
  
He slid in a bright pink C.D. covered in hearts and pressed play. At once an awful noise echoed from every room in the shop.  
  
OPPS I DID IT AGAIN, I PLAYED WITH YOUR HEART, GOT LOST IN THE GAME, OH BABIN BABIN,  
  
OPPS YOU THINK IM IN LOVE, STRAIGHT FROM MY HEAR R R RT IM NOT THAT INNOCENT  
  
A loud scream echoed through the shop. George peered over the banisters to see Ginny running out of the shop, screaming, her hands over her ears.  
  
Fred turned off the music.  
  
Fred: [happily] It works every time!  
  
George: [ sighing in relief.] What was that awful music!  
  
Fred: Some muggle pop artist called Brittany Spears. Ginny can't stand the music, it drives her up the wall!  
  
Fred and George walked back into the research room to see Hermione crouched under the table, hands over her ears, and yowling in pain.  
  
Fred: [soothingly] Don't worry Hermione, I know it hurts at first, but you get used to it eventually.  
  
****hehehe I WANT MORE REVIEWS, MORE REVIEWS I SAY!!!!!! no insults if you like Brittany spears, I just don't particularly.**** 


End file.
